As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems include a management controller, such as an Integrated Dell Remote Access Controller (iDRAC), to perform out-of-band remote management tasks on various components of the information handling system. A management controller may communicate with and manage information handling system components via a sideband interface, such as a Network Controller-Sideband Interface (NC-SI). The existing standard for NC-SI, as defined by the Distributed Management Task Force (DMTF), does not account for more than one function on an NC-SI channel and is therefore unable to handle newer controllers that have implemented a plurality of physical and virtual functions on a single port.